Noche de rock inolvidable
by DESTACADO117
Summary: Tabby ha invitado a Lincoln y a sus amigos a una fiesta que promete quedarse guardada en la memoria de todos, y lo mas probable es que así termine siendo con ellos.
1. Chapter 1

Lo que yo realmente debería hacer cuando, ENSERIO tengo tiempo libre en el que no tenga que estudiar ni hacer nada referente a la escuela, es continuar con las historias que ya tengo pendientes, no ponerme una soga extra al cuello con otra... Ahora ya se lo que sienten Tony, Slash, Reila Vann, U-Hero y otros mas, pero nuevamente, si no sacaba esto de mi mente probablemente me volvería loco.

Esta historia entra dentro del mismo, digamosle, universo, que mi historia de "Proyecto X-Loud", en la cual se menciona esta y otras tantas aventuras que tuvieron Lincoln y sus amigos en el pasado a esa historia. Con la explicación ya dada...

¡AL BARDO!

* * *

Lincoln guardo su teléfono después de haber mandado el mensaje y les hizo saber a sus amigos que no debería tardar en venir para abrirles la puerta. Como siempre, Rusty era el más emocionado por la fiesta, creyendo que hoy sería el día en el que se ligaría a una chica; Kevin solo quería pasar un buen rato divirtiéndose, mientras que Clyde y el peliblanco eran los que más tranquilos estaban.

No tardo mucho tiempo para que una chica de dieciséis años les abriera la puerta. La chica en cuestión vestía una blusa rayada de blanco y negro, con una chaqueta de color morado encima, una falda de color rosa, estaba peinada con un copete, además de tener un característico mechón de color violáceo.

\- **Hola Tabby.** – Fue el recibimiento que le dieron los cuatros chicos.

\- **¡Chicos!** – Exclamo alegre.

\- **Veo que aún no cambias de atuendo, eh Tabb.** – Le dijo el peliblanco mientras reía un poco.

\- **Lo dice el que no puede dejar de usar naranja.** – Le contesto cruzándose de brazos.

\- _**Touché**_. – Dijo el peliblanco. – **Pero yo soy chico, con nosotros no hay tanto problema.** – Después comenzó a reír.

\- **Tonto.** – Le dijo la rockera para comenzar a reír con él.

Los demás veían la escena de esos dos mientras rodaban los ojos, soltaban suspiros de resignación y reían lo más bajo posible para no llamar la atención. También decían frases como: _"Ni enterado", "tonto", "todo el mundo puede verlo, todo menos él", "dame tu vida Lincoln Loud"_ y demás de esa índole en voz baja para no ser escuchados por los adolescentes.

\- **¿Por qué tardaron tanto chicos?** – Pregunto Tabby después de dejar de reír y tranquilizarse un poco. – **Creí que ya no iban a poder venir.**

\- **Un pequeño retraso con mis padres, Tabby.** – Comento avergonzado Clyde dando un paso al frente. – **Olvide totalmente el pedir permiso, y ellos querían que hoy fuéramos a visitar a mi tía, por lo que Lincoln, Rusty y Kevin estuvieron negociando un rato con ellos.**

\- **Tenemos que ayudarlos en el aseo de la casa por tres días.** – Dijo Lincoln encogiéndose de hombros como si no fuera la gran cosa. **– Y que ya no olvidemos pedir permiso con tiempo cuando queramos salir.**

\- **Cosa ridícula, ya que ya tenemos dieciséis años, ya somos lo suficientemente mayores para mandarnos solo.** – Dijo Rusty mientras inflaba el pecho, orgulloso y seguro de lo que había dicho, pero como respuesta recibió un codazo en cada brazo por parte del moreno y del peliblanco, además de un zape por parte del latino.

\- **Trajimos muchas frituras, refrescos, varias latas de cerveza y una botella de tequila que tenía por ahí mi papá.** – Dijo Kevin, levantando una bolsa en cada mano donde venían todo lo mencionado.

\- **Eh… Gracias chicos, no se hubieran molestado.** – Dijo sorprendida la rockera. – **Bueno pasen, no se queden afuera, que la fiesta es adentro.** – Dijo haciéndose a un lado para dejarlos pasar.

\- **¡Gracias!** – Respondieron al unísono.

Entraron a la casa y se quedaron maravillados por la visión que tenían, parecía realmente una especie de palacio. Algunos candelabros, cuadros de pintura adornando las paredes, muebles de madera fina, y muchas otras cosas que dejaron maravillados y con la boca abierta al cuarteto de chicos.

\- **Bonita ¿verdad?** – Pregunto Tabby divertida viendo la expresión de los chicos, los cuales solo pudieron asentir con la cabeza. – **Es la casa de verano de mis tíos por parte de mi mamá.**

\- **Wow. ¿Y te la prestaron para hacer una fiesta?** – Pregunto sorprendido Clyde.

\- **A mi tía le gusta consentirme… a veces hasta yo pienso que demasiado.** – Le contesto mientras seguían caminando hacia el patio.

\- **Ni si quiera a mí me consentían así cuando era pequeño.** – Dijo una voz grave detrás de ellos. – **Y eso que son mis padres.**

Se dieron la vuelta, encontrándose con un adulto, alto, robusto, pero con unos brazos que parecía que podrían romper bloques de concreto, con un aro dorado en la nariz. Vestía una chaqueta de cuero, con una simple camiseta blanca debajo, unos pantalones de mezclilla, unos mocasines negros y un sombrero inglés. El tipo en cuestión daba un poco de miedo si no lo conocías, pero Lincoln y los demás ya sabían de quien se trataba.

\- **¿Chunk?** – Pregunto Lincoln extrañado de verlo ahí.

\- **¿Qué hay pequeño hombrecito?** – Lo saludo el hombre.

\- **¡Arg! Chunk, por favor tu no.** – Dijo el peliblanco con un tono molesto. – **Suficiente tengo con que Bobby me siga llamando con diminutivos.**

Eso provoco un conjunto de risas por parte de todos y algo de molestia en Lincoln, pero después comenzó a reírse también junto con ellos.

\- **¿Y qué haces aquí Chunk?** – Le pregunto el chico Loud.

\- **Chunk tiene que cuidar el crew de sus padres y a su pequeña primita.** – Dijo el hombre mayor mientras le revolvía el pelo a Tabby, haciendo que se sonrojara y empezara a sacudir sus brazos tratando de alejarlo.

\- **¿Son primos?** – Exclamaron sorprendidos los cuatro chicos.

\- **¿Luna no se los dijo?** – Fue el turno de los rockeros de mostrarse sorprendidos. – **Bueno, eso es extraño. En fin, mis tíos accedieron a prestarme su casa si Chunk se quedaba a cuidar tanto a la casa, como a mí.** – Les respondió la chica rockera, a lo cual los chicos se mostraron conformes.

\- **Bueno amigos, me retiro, que Chunk tiene que seguir haciendo rondines. Diviértanse chicos.** – Levanto su sombrero a modo de despedida, dejando ver su cabeza rapada. – **Pero no hagan nada que haga enojar a Chunk.** – Les dijo amenazadoramente mientras tronaba sus nudillos enfrente de los rostros de los cuatro chicos.

Los cuatro chicos tragaron saliva mientras asentían rápidamente, nerviosos, y el sudor comenzaba a escurrir de sus frentes. Luego volvió a poner su rostro sereno y se despidió de su prima, para volver a su trabajo de vigilancia. Los chicos seguían inmóviles, no se movieron hasta que Tabby los sacudió y les dijo que fueran al patio, a donde estaban todos los demás. Salieron de su estupor y comenzaron a seguir a la chica rockera.

Cuando estuvieron afuera volvieron a quedar sorprendidos, era un patio enorme, con alberca, unas jardineras con bellas flores y una que otra estatua de jardín por ahí. Los chicos habían quedado maravillados, decían cosas como _"increíble", "quisiera ser tú, Tabby", "¿no te gustaría tener un primo de tu edad?", "¿de casualidad tus tíos no necesitan un jardinero mexicano?"_ y demás cosas así; la chica no pudo hacer más que reír por las incoherencias que decían Lincoln y los demás.

\- **Ay chicos, son tan graciosos.** – Dijo mientras recuperaba un poco el aire. – **No piensen en eso, solo disfrútenlo. Siéntanse como en su casa.**

Como si hubiera activado un interruptor en las cabezas de Rusty y Kevin, los dos comenzaron a gritar y correr hacia la piscina.

\- **¡El ultimo le lava los** _ **calzones**_ **a los demás por un mes!** – Grito el latino mientras comenzaba a correr.

\- **¡Allá va Rusty Spokes nenas acuáticas!** – Fue el "grito de guerra" del peli naranja al divisar a las chicas en bañador que también estaban disfrutando de un chapuzón.

Tanto Clyde como Lincoln habían pasado del juego infantil de sus compañeros, mientras que Tabby miraba a los dos chicos que había salido corriendo con la ceja levantada.

\- **Disculpa Tabby.** – Le hablo el chico afroamericano a la rockera después de aclarar la garganta. - **¿Dónde podría ir a cambiarme? A mí también me gustaría darme un chapuzón.**

\- **Eh… seguro Clyde.** – Dijo regresando a verlo. – **Hay un baño allá…**

Pero había sido interrumpida por el regreso repentino del latino y del peli naranja, quienes habían tomado a Clyde, alzándolo y recargándolo sobre sus hombros, como si fuera una presa recién cazada por hombres primitivos. Después, volvieron a ir a la carga hacia la alberca. Tabby supo entonces que era lo que tenían planeado esos dos, lo que hizo que se enfadara.

\- **¡HEY TONTOS! ¡TIENEN QUE CAMBIARSE Y ENJUAGARSE ANTES DE ENTRAR!** – Grito, haciéndose oír por encima de la música que había. Desconocía si no había sido escuchada, o simplemente decidieron no hacerle algún caso, dado el hecho que se habían aventado junto con Clyde al agua, sin cambiarse ni quitarse los zapatos; mucho menos enjuagarse. La chica rockera empezó a gruñir por lo bajo. – **Idiotas.**

Tabby estaba recogiéndose las mangas de su chaleco y su blusa, mientras gruñía por lo bajo y comenzaba a comenzar a caminar hacia la piscina. Lincoln viendo la actitud de su amiga soltó un suspiro y camino hacia ella.

\- **Hey, hey, hey. Tranquila chica ruda.** – Dijo el peliblanco alcanzándola y tomándola del brazo. – **Deja que los niños jueguen, ya luego les das una lección, hasta te ayudo cuando lo hagas, si eso te anima un poco.**

La rockera, quien estaba tratando de zafarse para darles de cachetadas al latino y al peli naranja, soltó un suspiro y se relajó un poco; para acto seguido, encarar a Lincoln.

\- **Está bien. Lo dejare pasar por el momento.** – Le dijo con un tono serio. – **Pero más vale que realmente me ayudes conejito.** – Le pico en el pecho con su dedo.

\- **Por supuesto que sí "amor".** – Dijo la última palabra con el acento británico que usaban ella, Luna y su padre de vez en cuando, provocando que la rockera se sonrojara. – **Ven, vamos a tomar algo.** – Le dijo señalando a la mesa donde estaban todas las bebidas.

\- **Eh… s-si claro, vamos.** – Dijo Tabby tratando de recuperar la compostura.

Empezaron a caminar hacia la mesa de las bebidas, cuando Lincoln giro su cabeza para observar a sus amigos. Pudo presenciar el momento exacto en el que Rusty recibía una bofetada de parte de una chica que también estaba nadando en la piscina. Desde la distancia que se encontraba, más la música que había aparte, logro distinguir las risas de sus demás amigos; el incluido tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no tirarse al piso a reír.

Tabby noto el comportamiento extraño del peliblanco, pero cuando le pregunto al respecto, Lincoln le restó importancia diciendo que no era nada importante, por lo que perdió rápidamente el interés.

…

Lincoln y Tabby habían estado juntos todo el rato, ya fuera platicando, bailando, participando en algún concurso de beber. Ahora se relajaban tranquilamente, simplemente mirando las primeras horas del cielo nocturno, recostados en unos camastros que estaban en el jardín, mientras bebían algo. Hubo un momento en el que su mente se ilumino y se dio cuenta de algo; dirigió su vista hacia los invitados, en búsqueda de cierto trio de personas; había uno que otro conocido de él, chicos que jamás en su vida había visto, pero suponía que eran amigos de la chica rockera, pero ni rastros de las personas que él estaba buscando, por lo que decidió preguntar directamente.

\- **Oye Tabb.** – Llamo la atención de la rockera.

\- **Dime Lincoln.**

\- **¿Dónde están las demás?** – Tabby lo miro con duda, no sabiendo a lo que se refería. – **Ya sabes. Haiku, Polly y Daisy.**

\- **¡Oh! Ellas. Pues la verdad es que…** \- Se quedó callada un momento, procesando lo dicho por el peliblanco, hasta que su mente hizo conexión. – **Un momento ¿¡Como sabes el nombre de Risas!?**

\- **¿No lo sabían ya ustedes?** – Pregunto con duda.

\- **Si, si sabíamos desde hace varios años, nos conocemos desde los once gracias a ti ¿recuerdas?** – Le dijo recalcando lo obvio. – **Es solo que no creí que se lo diría a alguien más, con eso que de que lo detesta.**

\- **Si, ni idea del por qué, a mí me parece lindo.** – Le contesto el peliblanco riendo, provocando que la rockera levantara una ceja. – **Aun no has contestado mi pregunta Tabby.**

\- **Bueno pues. Veamos…** \- La chica del mechón se rascaba el mentón recordando. – **Haiku me dijo que hoy iba a tener una tarde de meditación y que honraría a sus ancestros, cosas de familias japonesas, no le entendí muy bien; Polly viajo a Orlando desde hace tres días por un torneo de Roller Derby junto a su equipo; y bueno, Risas…**

\- **Daisy.** – Le interrumpió Lincoln.

\- **Claro, Daisy. En fin, ella ya tenía un compromiso desde antes que no podía faltar.**

\- **Mmm… Bueno, es una lástima.** – Respondió el peliblanco. – **Hubiera sido genial que todos estuviéramos aquí para divertirnos.**

\- **¿Incluso Liam?** – Le pregunto la rockera de manera seria, tomando por sorpresa a Lincoln. Cuando se giró para mirarla, vio que observaba las estrellas en el cielo con un rostro serio; estaba a punto de decir algo cuando lo interrumpió. – **Ven vamos a bailar un poco más, me siento con mucha energía.**

La voz enérgica y alegre con la que lo dijo era muy diferente a la que había usado anteriormente cuando dijo el nombre de su ex-amigo, incluso se había levantado de un salto y le ofrecía la mano para ayudarlo a levantarse, todo con una sonrisa en su rostro. El peliblanco sabía que Tabby solo estaba aparentando estar bien; soltó un suspiro para después tomar su mano y acompañarla, se aseguraría que ella disfrutaría esa noche y le haría olvidar el doloroso pasado.

Caminaba al lado de ella mientras platicaban e iban hacia donde la varios seguían bailando y disfrutando de la música del DJ, pero la mente de Lincoln solo tenia un pensamiento: _"Puto Liam imbécil"_


	2. Chapter 2

Hola! HOLAAA! HOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! Hay alguien aqui con vida!? Hay alguien!? Bueno :'I Si aun hay alguien que lea mis historias, aqui les dejo una pequeña actualización.

¡AL BARDO!

* * *

Lincoln pasaba el rato junto a Tabby, disfrutando el momento ya fuera bailando, o simplemente disfrutando la música mientras bebía una cerveza con ella. Sus amigos también pasaban un buen rato, incluso Clyde y Kevin habían encontrado parejas para pasar el rato dentro de la alberca, mientras que Rusty continuaba siendo rechazado e incluso golpeado por todas las chicas a las que se acercara, para disfrute y risas de sus compañeros, incluso Lincoln se reía a carcajadas de sus desgracias, provocando la duda de la rockera, por lo que después de una breve explicación, Tabby se unía al coro de risas que acontecía esa noche.

A medida que avanzaba la noche y el alcohol entraba en su organismo, Lincoln se sentía mejor y más alegre. Hubo un momento en el que Clyde, Rusty y Kevin habían salido del agua y los había perdido totalmente de vista; solo esperaba que no hicieran ninguna estupidez que los metiera en problemas, o peor, que lo metiera a EL en problemas, Chunk puede ser realmente aterrador cuando se lo propone.

A su compañera de diversión parecía que también ya le estaba surtiendo efecto todo lo que había tomado, ya que parecía reírse de cualquier cosa, además de la ligera coloración de sus mejillas y su nariz. Ciertamente Tabby aun podía caminar y hablar coherentemente, pero Lincoln prefería no arriesgarse, por lo que le dijo que se fueran a sentar.

\- **¿Qué sucede "amor"?** – Le pregunto la chica del mechón al peliblanco con su acento inglés. – **¿Me vas a decir que ya te cansaste?** – Le dijo riendo.

\- **Es difícil no hacerlo contigo corazón.** – Le respondió con el mismo tono. – **Eres toda energía, amor.**

El comentario del peliblanco le saco una risita a la rockera, además de que sus mejillas se coloraron un poco más de lo que ya estaban. Como respuesta, Tabby le dio un ligero golpe en el brazo, provocando una carcajada en Lincoln. Se sentaron un rato a platicar, y para evitar problemas, el chico Loud había traído unos vasos de refresco, ganándose las burlas de la del mechón rosa.

\- **¿Miedo de perder la cabeza muy rápido, compañero?** – Le pregunto la chica recibiendo el vaso de soda.

\- **¿Yo, perder la cabeza? ¡Nah!** – Le dijo moviendo la mano restándole importancia. – **Después de Kevin y Ronnie Anne, soy el que más aguanta tomando alcohol.** – Le dijo inflando el pecho como si estuviera orgulloso de eso.

\- **¿O sea que te gana una chica?** – Le dijo tratando de aguantar la risa, provocando que Lincoln se desinflara como un globo.

\- **¡Oye! Para que sepas, esos dos, a escondidas por supuesto, tomaban alcohol como si fuera agua en las fiestas de sus familias, solo con quince años.** – El peliblanco tenía un rostro pensante al recordar a su amiga y a su, en ese entonces, reciente amigo. – **No sé qué les den de comer en México o si sea algo de genética.**

\- **Se oye que son divertidas.**

\- **Realmente lo son. Deberías ir alguna vez.** – Le mostro una genuina sonrisa provocando que el rostro Tabby se enrojeciera otra vez.

\- **No lo sé Link.** – La pelinegra se oía apenada. – **Parece algo que es entre familiares y amigos.**

 **\- Pues eres mi amiga, así como de Kevin, Clyde, Rusty; además te llevas bien con Ronnie Anne.** – Le dijo mirándola directamente a los ojos. – **No veo ningún problema en que vayas.**

Tabby le dio una sonrisa triste para después agachar la mirada. A Lincoln no le gustaba eso, casi toda su vida consciente de el mismo viviendo con mujeres en etapas de la pubertad y adolescencia, sumado al hecho que ahora el mismo era uno, sabía que esa manera de actuar de la rockera no significaba algo bueno. Entonces recordó un nombre, que antes asociaba con un amigo, pero que ahora no era más que una molestia, que la rockera había mencionado hace un rato por lo que se preparó mental y psicológicamente mientras inhalaba profundamente, para después soltar el aire lentamente.

\- **¿Ese tonto pueblerino cabeza de zanahoria de Liam volvió a molestarte?** – Le pregunto en un tono serio.

\- **¿Qué no el cabeza de zanahoria era Rusty?** – Trato de bromear la pelinegra, pero después de ver el rostro serio del peliblanco sabía que no estaba para bromas, lo que hizo soltar un suspiro. – **Me lo volví a encontrar hace dos días y nos hicimos de palabras. No ha cambiado, si al caso, se ha vuelto peor.** – Termino mirando hacia el cielo un poco triste.

\- **Lo siento mucho**. – Dijo el peliblanco molesto y mirando hacia otro lado, haciendo que Tabby girara a mirarlo extrañada. – **Fui yo el que los presento ese día en el baile Sadie Hawkins, de haber sabido que se volvería así yo no…**

No pudo continuar por que la rockera le giro la cabeza y le puso el dedo en los labios mientras negaba con la cabeza.

\- **Nadie podría haber sabido que eso pasaría, ni yo que fui su novia un tiempo, mucho menos tú.** – Le dedico una sonrisa triste. **– No te martirices, si al caso la que se debería sentir mal de que aún le afecte algo soy yo.** – Al final soltó una risa fingida mientras algunas lágrimas amenazaban con salir de sus ojos.

Lincoln se acercó a ella para abrazarla de lado, a lo que la chica correspondió recostando su cabeza en su hombro, mientras Lincoln reposo la suya propia encima de la de Tabby. El chico tenía pensamientos sobre buscar a su antiguo amigo para darle una lección sobre no meterse con sus amigas, pero los dejos de lado sabiendo que en ese momento tenía que apoyar a la pelinegra.

Estuvieron así un rato hasta que la rockera se separó y miro con una sonrisa al peliblanco, quien también la miraba sonriendo, parecía que ya se encontraba con los ánimos renovados.

\- **Gracias** _ **amor**_ **. Ahora ya sé porque Risas, o debería decir Daisy, conto maravillas cuando le levantaste el ánimo cuando el pequeño Zack se fue.** – Dijo la del mechón purpura con una sonrisa provocándole un sonrojo a Lincoln.

\- **No fue nada, para eso estoy Tabbs.** – Dijo rascándose la cabeza con vergüenza. – **No entiendo cómo es que siendo tan cercanos no fueron pareja.**

\- **No porque se lleven bien tienen que ser parejas Link.** – Le dijo la rockera encogiéndose de hombros. – **Además de que tanto a Zack como Daisy les gustaba alguien más.**

\- **¿Eh? ¿Quiénes?**

\- **Lo siento conejito, se dice el pecado, no el pecador.**

Tuvieron una discusión divertida en el que Lincoln trataba de sonsacarle información a la rockera mientras esta se negaba y le decía que el convivir con tantas mujeres le estaba afectando. Estuvieron así un rato hasta que una chica rockera castaña, probablemente amiga o conocida de Tabby, llego tambaleándose un poco con un vaso de bebida en la mano.

\- **¡EEEHHH! ¡Pero si es la "** _ **Tigresa Tabby"**_ **! Y por lo que veo la chica ya está consiguiéndose a su tigre soñado.** – La chica desconocida, que estaba en un obvio estado de ebriedad, le guiño el ojo a la pelinegra después de ver de reojo a Lincoln. – **Ojala que tu tigre de bengala blanco del que siempre hablas sea todo lo siempre quisiste amiga. ¡SALUD POR ESO!** – Grito alzando su bebida.

Lincoln se había sonrosado al escuchar las palabras de la chica, por lo que volteo a ver a su compañera para ver si podía darle una explicación de a que se refería, pero cuando la regreso a ver, Tabby se había vuelto de un color antinaturalmente rojo y estaba temblando.

\- **Eh… ¿Tabby?** – Pregunto temeroso el peliblanco.

- **Crystalmalditazorraguarrachismosaboconaporquemierdasetetienequeaflojarlalenguacadavezqueteponesebriaporesoluegonotequeremosinvitaraningunlado…** \- Tabby hablaba muy rápido y nerviosa mientras zarandeaba a la chica agarrándola por su blusa, pero la susodicha no hacía nada más que reírse. Molesta, agarro a la nombrada Crystal del brazo y se la llevó hasta quedar de frente a un chico. – **Porque no mejor te vas a coger con tu novio a otra parte.**

\- **Como tú ordenes amiga. Ven Mark tenemos permiso de "La tigresa" de andar por ahí para hacer "** _ **cositas"**_ **.** – Agarro a su confundido novio del brazo y comenzó a jalarlo de irse de ahí, pero antes de desaparecer se dirigió otra vez al peliblanco. – **¡Nos vemos guapo, haz feliz a Tabby! ¡Grrrr!**

Crystal volvió a reír a carcajadas haciendo que Lincoln y Tabby se volvieran a sonrojar furiosamente; el chico Mark miro de mala manera al peliblanco al oír a su novia decir esas cosas, por lo que lo amenazo con señas de que lo estaría vigilando, asustando un poco al muchacho Loud; mientras que la pelinegra del mechón purpura estaba considerando la opción de quitarse una de sus botas de plataforma y lanzársela con fuerza a la castaña, a ver si podría darle en la cabeza y quitarle la vida por haberle hecho pasar por ese rato de vergüenza. Argumentaría que fue un accidente y solo tendría que pasar cinco años en la correccional, quizá tres con buen comportamiento.

\- **Oye Tabby…** \- Ese comentario saco abruptamente a la rockera de sus pensamientos homicidas, provocando que soltara un chillido agudo de pánico.

Se giró rápidamente hacia el peliblanco, viéndolo con el rostro girado, sus mejillas coloradas y rascándose la cabeza.

\- **Lincoln yo… ella… tu… no es…** \- La pobre no podía articular ninguna oración coherente, además del hecho de estar agitando los brazos y negar con la cabeza como loca, no ayudaba en nada.

\- **Tranquila, no pasa nada.** – Al oír eso, se detuvo por completo para mirarlo fijamente, se veía que estaba igual, o incluso más nervioso que ella, pero estaba aparentando estar tranquilo. – **La chica ¿Crystal, no? Estaba pasada de copas, entonces, no hay que pensar mucho en las cosas que dijo ¿esta bien? los borrachos luego no piensan lo que dicen.** – Termino soltando una pequeña risa bastante patética.

Tabby viendo el salvavidas que Lincoln había lanzado para ambos se aferró a él.

\- **Si, tienes razón. No hay que pensar en lo que esa desquiciada dijo.** – He increíblemente soltó una risa aún más patética que la del peliblanco.

Estuvieron ahí un rato, sin hacer o decir nada, solamente estar parados y mecerse como arboles con el viento, ambos muy nerviosos y avergonzados por lo que acababa de ocurrir hace unos instantes. Se hubieran quedado más tiempo así, hasta que Lincoln volvió a hablar.

\- **Eh… ¿Te gustaría ir a bailar otro rato?**

\- **¡Sí!** – Casi grito asustando a Lincoln. – **Perdón por eso Linc. Claro… Solo, vamos por un trago primero ¿está bien?**

\- **Claro, no hay problema.**

Caminaron hacia la mesa donde estaban bebidas y las botanas, ahí Tabby vio la botella de tequila que había traído Kevin cuando llego. Sin pensarlo mucho agarro la botella y le quito la tapa, donde para sorpresa del peliblanco y antes de que pudiera decir algo, le dio un gran trago directo de la botella… para luego empezar a toser y a hacer gestos de ardor.

\- **Por todos los cielos.** – Su voz se oía un poco ronca y rasposa. – **¿Qué es esa cosa? ¿Alcohol etílico?**

\- **Y eso que no has conocido el mezcal.** – Dijo Lincoln. – **Esa cosa nos tumba a Rusty, Clyde y a mí con solo olerla.** – Termino riendo dejando perpleja la rockera.

Después agarro un vaso y se sirvió un poco de la bebida, luego de mirarla un poco y soltar un respiro y se lo tomo de un trago. El peliblanco solo hizo un ligero gesto y sacudió un poco la cabeza, dejando a Tabby con la boca abierta.

\- **¿Qué? Amigos mexicanos ¿recuerdas?** \- Le dijo con una pequeña sonrisa. – **Vamos ¿Qué no querías sacudir el trasero?** – Le extendió la mano para que la tomara.

Saliendo de su estupor tomo su mano y empezaron a caminar cuando un mareo asalto la cabeza de la rockera, además de que sentía su cara un poco caliente e incluso un poco más suelta del cuerpo y alegre.

\- **Wow…**

\- **Eso fue rápido.** – Le dijo el peliblanco llamando su atención luego de ver su comportamiento. – **Pero solo le diste un trago, así que dudo que te puedas poner mal. Hubieras visto como nos pusimos la primera vez que nos pasó.** – Termino riendo.

Tabby no sabía porque, pero se había reído, imaginando a Lincoln haciendo locuras. Llegaron a donde las demás personas seguían bailando, comenzando a hacer lo mismo. Las canciones de varios géneros musicales pasaban mientras seguían divirtiéndose el uno con el otro. Quizás Lincoln había durado más que Tabby, pero lenta, segura e inevitablemente sentía como el alcohol del trago que se había servido subía a su cabeza, empezando a sentir los mismos síntomas que había sentido la del mechón purpura.

…

El estado de ambos sumado a la música, las luces, el movimiento de las personas a su alrededor había funcionado como una especie de droga para la pareja. Tabby se había soltado aún más, haciendo que de vez en cuando restregara su cuerpo contra el del peliblanco cuando, en la mente de ella, la música daba pie a que lo hiciera, e incluso Lincoln, quien también tenía la cabeza en las nubes, le seguía el juego riéndose.

No supieron quien, pero alguien había empujado a la pelinegra, haciendo que chocara de frente con el peliblanco, quedando muy cerca el uno del otro. Esa cercanía había hecho que se miraran directamente a los ojos, con sus mejillas coloreándose. Estuvieron así unos instantes hasta que Tabby comenzó a acercar lentamente su rostro al de Lincoln, el peliblanco sentía su ritmo cardiaco aumentar, que incluso sentía sus latidos en las cienes de su cabeza. Inhalo profundamente para después hacer lo propio y acercarse también.

Al principio fue solo un roce, una caricia entre sus labios, que mientras avanzaba el tiempo aumentaba en intensidad. La mente y el raciocinio de ambos estaba en otro lado, prueba de ello era la pierna que Tabby había levantado tratando de abrazar la cintura del peliblanco, mientras este se la sostenía con una mano para que no perdiera el equilibrio; Lincoln también hacia su parte besándola en los labios, en las mejillas, en la mandíbula y en el cuello, arrancándole varios suspiros a la chica. Para ellos no había nadie más en ese lugar, solamente estaban ellos dos.

Estuvieron un buen rato así dando un espectáculo para quien quisiera verlos hasta que se detuvieron para tomar aire. Se miraron el uno al otro, estaban rojos, sudados y jadeando buscando oxigeno; pero había algo más notorio en el rostro de ambos: una enorme sonrisa de felicidad. Empezaron a reírse, medio conscientes de lo que habían hecho, pero sin ningún sentido de culpabilidad.

\- **Ven.** – Le dijo la rockera tomando su mano mientras comenzaba a caminar. – **Busquemos un lugar más tranquilo.** – Su rostro se había vuelto aún más rojo mientras lo decía con una voz bastante nerviosa, pero sin abandonar la sonrisa que tenía su rostro.

\- **Te sigo a donde quieras "amor"**. – Le dijo el peliblanco igual de sonriente y con la cara igual de roja que un tomate.

Lincoln no fue consciente de como Tabby se mordió el labio y en un paso de su caminar apretaba las pantorrillas y se llevaba su mano libre a la entrepierna al escucharlo decir esa última palabra. Por su parte, cuando el peliblanco vio que lo estaba guiando hacia la casa, y más específicamente hacia el segundo piso de la misma, el cual se supone estaba vacío, su corazón comenzó a agitarse nuevamente y sintió una pequeña gran incomodidad en su pantalón.

* * *

Siendo honesto, este capitulo iba terminar hasta cuando acabara la escena sabrosonga, pero entre la universidad, los problemas personales, emocionales y existenciales, no encuentro mucho tiempo libre e inspiración para ponerme a escribir lo que me gustaria. Al menos ya estoy tratando de arreglar mi vida, por lo que puede, PUEDE, que encuentre mas tiempo para escribir, que la idea que tengo en mi cabeza para este fic, esta muriendose de ganas de salir.

Sin nada mas que decir, me despido, nos vemos pronto(o tal vez... ya a la chingada, que me echo sal yo solo)


	3. Chapter 3

Daddy it's back, bitches!

No estaba muerto, y me gustaría decir que estaba de parranda... pero la realidad es que soy esclavo de mi mismo, de la sociedad, de la familia y de la escuela, así que, mejor si me hubiera muerto :'v

* * *

Lincoln y Tabby corrían de la mano como lo que eran, un par de adolescentes idiotas con las hormonas alborotadas dejándose llevar por ellas, por el jardín y dentro de la casa. Ya ni sabían si la forma en la que actuaban todavía era debido al alcohol y la emoción que habían sentido antes, o si estaban dejándose llevar por la emoción, o si simplemente ambos estaban pensando con la entrepierna. Entre juegos se dirigieron hacia la casa de los tíos de Tabby, escondiéndose en cuartos, esquinas y lugares oscuros cuando personas caminaban hacia ellos como si los estuvieran buscando. Escondidos de la vista de las personas se daban besos bastante subidos de tono, la música de afuera ayudaba a esconder los gemidos, que no eran para nada ligeros, que salían de la boca de ambos.

Hubo un momento en el que la rockera se había lanzado al peliblanco al grito de - **¡Atrápame!** – mientras reía. Lincoln había sido tomado por sorpresa por lo que instintivamente cerró los ojos y extendió los brazos esperando poder atraparla. Cuando sintió el peso de la chica caer en sus brazos, creyó que ya todo estaba bien, pero se extrañó cuando sintió algo suave en sus manos. Abrió los ojos y lo primero que vio fue el rostro nervioso de la chica con las mejillas totalmente rojas, estaba a punto de preguntarle qué le sucedía cuando por inercia dirigió su vista hacia abajo. Casi le da un paro cardiaco cuando vio que sus manos estaban sosteniendo a Tabby del trasero por debajo de su falda. Ambos se habían quedado mirando fijamente a los ojos, avergonzados sin saber que decir para romper el incómodo momento.

\- **Linc, yo… ¡Aw~!** – Tabby había tratado de hablar, pero algo la había silenciando.

Lincoln no sabía porque lo había hecho en primer lugar, pero algo muy dentro de él le hizo estrujar fuertemente el culo de la rockera, sacándole un gemido bastante sonoro. Lincoln se consideraba a sí mismo como alguien tranquilo, que piensa y analiza las cosas antes de decir algo o de actuar y, al haber vivido con tantas hermanas, un hombre respetuoso con las mujeres… Pero en ese momento creía que su erección crecería tanto que rompería sus pantalones; sumado al hecho de que su cerebro no dejaba de imaginar escenas de la rockera encima de él, desnuda, moviendo sensualmente su cuerpo en un compás de arriba abajo, con sus pechos rebotando al ritmo de sus movimiento, definitivamente no lo ayudaban EN NADA. El pobre peliblanco ya no sabía que le explotaría primero, si la cabeza que tenía sobre sus hombros o la que tenía entre las piernas. Estaba utilizando toda la fuerza de voluntad de su cuerpo, de las plantas y animales a su alrededor, y la del planeta para no tomar a Tabby y hacérselo ahí mismo en el piso del pasillo en el que se encontraban. Lincoln respiraba profundamente tratando de relajarse, mientras en su mente pensaba que, de existir premios entregados a hombres por hombres, se merecía el premio "mantener la calma en la situación más precaria".

\- **Tabby por favor…** \- La voz del peliblanco era ronca, además de que la rockera pudo notar que su cuerpo estaba temblando ligeramente.

\- **Si, yo también estoy igual**. – Tabby lucia mejor que Lincoln, pero aun así se veía que está igualmente ansiosa que el chico. – **Linc ¿podrías bajarme?**

\- **¿Qué?** – Se quedó dudando un instante hasta que se dio cuenta que aún continuaba cargando a la rockera del trasero. Rápidamente, pero teniendo cuidado, puso a la chica en el suelo. – **Lo siento.** – Trataba de sonar arrepentido, pero fallaba en el intento.

\- **No pasa nada.** – Respondió Tabby quien trataba de parecer tranquila, pero también fallaba descomunalmente.

Después de eso siguió una caminata junto a un silencio bastante incómodo para ambos, donde subieron al segundo piso de la casa. Lincoln caminaba un poco detrás de la rockera mientras miraba a todos lados, buscando algo con lo que pudiera sacar un tema de conversación, pero nada parecía poder llegar a su cerebro. Cuando el peliblanco creía que ya había encontrado algo para romper el silencio, Tabby se detuvo y se giró hacia una puerta de madera fina, pero con posters de bandas de rock pegadas en ella.

\- **Bien… Llegamos.** – La voz de la rockera todavía se escuchaba nerviosa.

\- **¿Eh?**

\- **Mi cuarto, ya llegamos a mi cuarto**.

\- **Oh.** – El rostro del chico Loud volvió a ponerse rojo cuando imágenes de lo que posiblemente sucedería en unos minutos llegaron a su cerebro.

Tabby tomo la perilla de su puerta e iba a girarla para abrirla cuando noto que no se movía.

\- **¿Pero qué carajo?** – La del mechón purpura trataba de girarla sin éxito. - **¡Gah, maldición Chunk!** – Dijo lanzando los brazos hacia arriba exasperada, para después comenzar a buscar algo en su chaqueta.

\- **¿Ocurre algo Tabby?**

\- **Lo más seguro es que Chunk haya cerrado todos los cuartos de este piso para que nadie entrara.** – Dijo mientras seguía buscando. - **¡Eureka! Lo bueno es que siempre tengo conmigo mi juego de llaves.** – Le mostro su mano, enseñando su pequeño llavero con una manita haciendo la señal del rock junto con varias llaves.

Lincoln se quedó detrás de Tabby mientras esta comenzaba a abrir la puerta; la "distracción" de la puerta y las llaves había logrado calmarlo, pero solo un poco. Se quedó admirando la parte de atrás de la figura de la rockera y volvió a perderse en sus pensamientos impuros; el peliblanco no sabía que hacer realmente, gran parte de él le decía que en cuanto escuchara la puerta abrirse, tomara a la chica, la llevara a la cama y la hiciera suya. Pero también otra parte de él le decía que debía comportarse más tranquilo, incluso se bajaba los ánimos a si mismo recordando a sus hermanas y como él deseaba que todas que todas fueran tratadas con respeto, además del hecho de que nunca lo había hecho antes; realmente no quería hacerse aires de grandeza y quedar como un tonto después.

Lincoln inhalo profundamente, sostuvo el aire un momento, y después comenzó a sacarlo lenta y silenciosamente en un intento de que Tabby no se diera cuenta de su intento de mantenerse lo más tranquilo posible.

\- **Y listo.** – Dijo la rockera abriendo la puerta finalmente después de un rato sacando al peliblanco de su ensimismamiento. – **Dios, Chunk si que exagero esta vez, le puso todos los seguros habidos y por haber.** – Abrió la puerta completamente y se giró para encarar al chico Loud. – **Vamos Linc, entra. No muerdo… mucho.** – Le dijo guiñándole un ojo y mordiéndose el labio mientras movía su índice, indicando que entrara.

" _Está loca quiere que me dé un ataque"_ Pensó Lincoln mientras tragaba saliva.

Después de que la rockera entrara por completo, el peliblanco pasó la puerta y la cerro poniéndole un seguro, para evitar que pudieran ocurrir problemas vergonzosos. Cuando se dio la vuelta, vio a Tabby mirando su habitación con las manos en la cadera, y cuando giraba la cabeza podía ver el ceño fruncido en su rostro.

\- **¿Ocurre algo?**

\- **Siento como si las cosas no estuvieran como yo las deje.** – Comento mientras seguía observando su habitación. – **En fin, serán solo imaginaciones mías.** – Se encogió de hombros y le restó importancia.

Lincoln la escucho inhalar y soltar un suspiro antes de darse la vuelta y mirarlo directamente a los ojos. La seguridad que mostraba en el patio y en los pasillos de la casa de sus tíos parecía haberse ido parcialmente ahora que nadie podía verlos; Tabby tenía las mejillas sonrosadas, además de que se alcanzaba a notar que respiraba rápidamente. Lincoln se acercó lentamente hacia ella, tratando de que ella no se pusiera más nerviosa, cosa difícil ya que él estaba igual o peor que ella. Cuando estuvo frente a ella la tomo del mentón y la miro fijamente a los ojos, para acercar su rostro al de ella y besarla, a lo cual ella rápidamente le correspondió tomando también la iniciativa.

Como había sucedido en el jardín, las cosas iban escalando rápidamente en la habitación, dejaban de lado la pena y la vergüenza para dar lugar a la confianza, la seguridad, pero principalmente el deseo de que todo sucediera como querían. Tabby había dejado de besar a Lincoln para girar rostro a otro lado, mientras se mordía el labio y sus mejillas volvían a ponerse rojas.

\- **¿Qué ocurre? ¿Hice algo malo?** – Pregunto preocupado de que hubiera hecho algo que realmente haya molestado a la rockera.

\- **¿Qué? ¡No, no, por supuesto que no!** – Negaba para que el peliblanco no pensara mal de sí mismo. – **Yo… yo realmente estoy disfrutando esto, enserio**. – Le aseguro.

\- **Entonces…**

\- **Es solo que… tengo algo que decirte.** – Su voz sonaba ligeramente quebrada. – **Es que yo… nunca he hecho "eso" antes y estoy un poco asustada**. – Dijo apretando fuertemente los ojos.

\- **¿Qué?** – Pregunto estupefacto.

\- **Sé que escuchaste, tonto**. – Le dijo molesta después de darle un ligero golpe en el pecho. – **No me hagas repetirlo.**

\- **No, no, se lo que dijiste**. – Trataba de zafarse de la metedura de pata que había hecho. – **Es solo que no creí que tu fueras… ya sabes…**

\- **¡Lincoln Marie Loud, te juro que te arrancare la cabeza y la usare para golpear tu cuerpo si me estas llamando puta!** – Los ojos de la rockera parecían reflejar las llamas eternas del infierno. – **Y no hablo precisamente de la que tienes sobre los hombros.**

En su mente, Lincoln corría en círculos con los brazos alzados, gritando como una niña pequeña mientras trataba de pensar cómo salir con su hombría intacta de esa situación.

\- **¡NO, NO, ESPERA! ¡NO ES NADA DE ESO!** – Chillaba por su vida. – **Es solo que yo tampoco lo he hecho nunca, por lo que yo nunca…**

\- **¿Qué?** – Lo interrumpió la rockera.

\- **¿Qué?** – Repitió el peliblanco.

\- **No repitas lo que digo**. – Le dio otro golpe en el pecho, solo que esta vez un poco más fuerte, haciendo que el peliblanco se tocara el área afectada. – **¿Realmente tu nunca has tenido sexo antes?** – Le dio un ligero escalofrió al decir esa palabra.

\- **¡No, te lo juro! Soy puro y casto**. – Tabby miro con la ceja levantada al chico Loud. – **Perdón, quise decir que aun soy… ya sabes, virgen.** – Sus mejillas se habían enrojecido al decir lo último.

\- **Pero, pero tú…** \- La del mechón purpura seguía sin realmente creérselo. – **¿Qué hay de Cristina, Ronnie Anne, Cookie y otras locas con las que te veo a veces?**

\- **¿Y que hay con ellas?** – Lincoln de verdad no tenía idea que tenían ver las chicas con lo que estaba pasando en ese momento.

Tabby se había quedado totalmente muda, camino hacia atrás hasta topar con su cama, donde se sentó y se quedó mirando a la nada. Lincoln por otra parte soltó un suspiro y se rasco la cabeza para después sentarse a un lado de ella, en su cabeza pensaba que la chica se había decepcionado de él, aunque no sabía el porqué.

\- **Lo siento, supongo que esperabas a alguien que supiera lo que debía hacer**. – La regreso a ver, pero seguía perdida en sus pensamientos. – **Perdón.**

Cuando no vio ninguna reacción de parte de ella, miro el suelo derrotado y se levantó de la cama. Había empezado a caminar hacia la puerta cuando algo lo había agarrado del brazo, evitando que siguiera caminando; cuando se dio la vuelta vio a Tabby con la cabeza gacha, le iba a preguntar si sucedía algo, pero la chica levanto la cabeza y lo miro a los ojos fijamente durante un rato, Lincoln sin saber que más hacer le sostuvo la mirada.

\- **No estas mintiendo**. – Aseguro más que preguntaba después de soltar un suspiro.

\- **No tendría por qué mentirte**. – Le dijo con seguridad girándose hacia ella, acción que provoco un sonrojo en la rockera.

\- **Yo… lamento mi arrebato, me comporte como una tonta**. – Agacho la cabeza con las mejillas coloradas y voz entrecortada.

\- **Pues la verdad es que sí**. – Dijo Lincoln sin pensar. Estuvo a punto de arrancarse la lengua de una mordida por decir semejante estupidez.

Tabby lo miraba con una ceja levantada; el peliblanco nada más estaba esperando que la chica levantara la mano para voltearle la cara de un puñetazo, pero lo que definitivamente no esperaba era escuchar a la rockera soltar una risilla.

\- **Esta bien, pero no es para que me lo remarques**. – La sonrisa que le dedico la chica logro calmarlo.

\- **Muy bien, prometo ya no hacerlo**.

Lincoln vio como la sonrisa de Tabby desaparecía lentamente de su rostro para dar paso a una cara seria después de que le soltó el brazo. La rockera cerró los ojos y respiro profundamente mientras se le subían los colores al rostro.

\- **Escucha Linc, tú nunca has hecho "eso" antes, yo nunca he hecho "eso" antes**. - El peliblanco se avergonzó que lo repitiera. – **Por eso quería decirte que… A mí m – me gustaría que mi primera vez fuese contigo**. – Apretó fuertemente los ojos para no verle la cara.

" _¡Dios! ¿Porque las mujeres son tan complicadas?"_ Se preguntaba el peliblanco a sí mismo, mientras su cara volvía a enrojecer y su corazón a acelerarse. Inhalo profundamente, sostuvo la respiración un rato y finalmente soltó el aire lentamente. – **A mí también me gustaría que la mía fuera contigo**.

La rockera comenzó a abrir los ojos lentamente al escuchar la respuesta de chico Loud; tenía el rostro enrojecido, pero también una ligera sonrisa que la ayudaba a tranquilizarse. Se levantó de la cama y lo abrazo, hundiendo su rostro en el cuello del muchacho, Lincoln hizo lo suyo y también la abrazo, el no haría nada que la rockera no le permitiera.

Cuando Tabby saco la cabeza miro por unos instantes al peliblanco para después volver a besarlo con hambre, a lo cual Lincoln le correspondió con el mismo entusiasmo. Tabby le daba de empujones a Lincoln para hacerlo retroceder hacia la cama, hasta que el peliblanco capto la indirecta y se dejó hacer. Llego al borde de la cama, donde se sentó, mientras que la rockera se sentó a horcajadas en sus piernas sin separarse ni un momento de él. Lincoln como podía arrastraba a ambos cama arriba para que pudieran estar lo más cómodos posible.

La chica movió su brazo para comenzar a meterlo por dentro de la camisa del peliblanco, pasando su mano por el abdomen del joven, sintiéndolo; Lincoln se separó de la chica y se quitó la playera que traía, mientras que Tabby hacia lo mismo con su chaqueta y su blusa. La rockera se quedó callada mientras observaba en el pecho del chico, no estaba marcado ni tenía grandes músculos, pero le gustaba lo que estaba viendo; mientras que el peliblanco que había quedado embobado mirando hacia los pechos de la chica, cubiertos por el sostén negro de ella. Tabby noto la mirada de Lincoln en su persona, más específicamente en la parte superior de su cuerpo, provocando que se sonrojara; pero en vez de enojarse con él, sonrió traviesamente.

\- **¿Te gusta lo que ves Linc?** – Le dijo coqueta sacudiendo sus pechos levemente de un lado a otro, mientras veía con placer y diversión como el peliblanco boqueaba como pez fuera del agua con sus pupilas siguiendo fijamente el movimiento de su cuerpo. – **Sabes, están un poco incomodas.** **¿Qué tal si dejamos a estas chicas disfrutar un poco de libertad?** – Acerco su rostro al muchacho mientras se mordía el labio.

\- **¿Mande?** – Su rostro parecía que iba a volverse incandescente cuando la escucho decir eso.

Lincoln se quedó de piedra al ver como la rockera se llevaba las manos detrás de la espalda, las tuvo ahí hasta que escucho un "clic" y veía como las partes del broche caían a un lado de su cuerpo. Tabby hizo una callada y profunda respiración mientras sus mejillas se coloreaban apenas un poco, para después librarse de su prenda superior, dejando sus pechos totalmente visibles para el chico. Lincoln por poco y se atraganta con su propia saliva al ver los pechos de la rockera, los cuales no eran muy grandes, pero tampoco eran pequeños, pensaba que más o menos cabrían en sus manos, ese pensamiento le hizo tragar saliva.

\- **¿Y qué tal? ¿Te gustan?** – Le pregunto un poco avergonzada.

El peliblanco se quedó serio un momento, rebanándose los sesos tratando de pensar en algo para decirle a la rockera; decirle que le gustaban sería una ofensa, esa parte de la anatomía de la chica lo tenía realmente hipnotizado, incluso, dejando de lado las perversiones que cruzaban por su mente, Lincoln realmente creía que podría dormir como un bebe usando el pecho de Tabby como almohada. Afuera en el mundo real, el peliblanco estaba balbuceando cosas sin sentido, tanto que el ánimo de la rockera estaba comenzando a decaer al pensar que no la encontraba atractiva, cuando la mente del chico Loud se ilumino y se le ocurrió algo que creía que le encantaría escuchar a la chica del mechón.

\- **¡Ellas súper rockean amor!** – Le respondió haciendo la seña del rock con una mano y una enorme sonrisa.

Si bien fueron palabras simples, Tabby sentía su corazón acelerarse y pequeñas lágrimas de felicidad juntarse en su ojos, y volvió a lanzarse al ataque sobre Lincoln. Las sensaciones al tacto eran diferentes ahora que la parte superior de ambos adolescentes estaban descubiertas, lo que no hacía más que aumentar el calor entre ellos. Entre los besos, las manos de ambos se movían tímidamente por el cuerpo del otro, tratando de explorarlo en su totalidad. Lincoln movía sus manos por los costados de la chica, pasando por su espalda, su región lumbar y finalmente llegar a sus glúteos, donde de nueva cuenta, pero ahora consciente de lo que estaba haciendo, volvió a meter sus manos debajo de la falda de ella y agarro con más firmeza el trasero de la chica, que como lo había hecho la vez anterior; la rockera se había separado del peliblanco para soltar un jadeo que hizo enloquecer aún más al peliblanco.

No queriendo ser dejada atrás, Tabby también comenzó a hacer lo suyo, elevando su cuerpo hasta que sus pechos estuvieran prácticamente en la cara del chico; Lincoln trago saliva ruidosamente al tenerlas tan cerca. Miro hacia arriba para poder observar el rostro de la chica, encontrándose con una sonrisa traviesa por parte de esta; este solo atino a hacer una cara que la chica pudo identificar como un _"¿puedo?"_ , lo que le hizo soltar una risita para después hacer lo mismo y hacer un gesto que el peliblanco entendió como _"te estas tardando"_.

Habiendo captado la luz verde, ni lento ni perezoso, Lincoln comenzó a jugar con los pechos de la chica, ya fuera besando, succionando o mordisqueando levemente los pezones o haciendo movimientos circulares con su lengua alrededor de las areolas. Tabby soltaba jadeos, suspiros, gemidos y maldiciones en voz baja mientras sentía pequeñas descargas en su espalda baja y llegaban hasta sus muslos. Inconscientemente había comenzado a menear su cadera encima del abdomen del joven Loud pero su falda la incomodaba, por lo que la subió ligeramente hasta que pudo sentarse completamente sobre el chico y continuar con su sensual cadereo. Aun metido en su labor, Lincoln pudo sentir todo el calor que emanaba de la entrepierna de la rockera, además de que podía apostar su colección de comics de Ace Saavy y su testículo izquierdo de que sentía el roce de las bragas de la chica ligeramente húmedo.

Hubo un momento en el que Tabby detuvo su movimiento de cadera y se irguió bruscamente, haciendo que Lincoln se separa de su pecho con un tronido. El peliblanco se quedó confundido, pensando que había hecho algo malo, pero el enrojecimiento en su cuerpo, la respiración agitada, los pequeños espasmos y el hecho de que se mordía ligeramente la mano mientras apretaba los ojos le hicieron entender que lo que hacía en realidad era intentar aguantar un orgasmo. No sabía si alegrarse y reír o molestarse. Lincoln realmente trataba de evitar que su ego creciera exponencialmente a niveles inimaginables… pero le era muy difícil al saber que estuvo a punto de hacer terminar a una chica siendo su primera vez solamente jugando con sus pechos y prácticamente dejando que usara su cuerpo para masturbarse. En fin, cosas de hombres.

Cuando estuvo más tranquila la rockera abrió los ojos lentamente encontrándose con el rostro del peliblanco con una ceja levantada pero con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia enorme. La cara de Tabby enrojeció de vergüenza al saberse descubierta de su actuar, provocando que Lincoln soltara una risotada corta. Ahora era Tabby la que parecía que su rostro se volvería incandescente en cualquier momento, pero se recompuso rápidamente para después sonreír con malicia hacia el peliblanco.

\- **Veamos qué tal le va al gran Hombre con el Plan…** \- Tabby se acercó para darle un beso corto e ir recorriéndose hacia atrás mientras iba pasando su mano por el rostro del peliblanco, bajando por su pecho, su abdomen y pasar a propósito por su entrepierna, donde la chica le dio un leve apretón, provocando que Lincoln se encogiera sobre sí mismo un poco y haciendo que su sonrisa se ensanchara aún más. - **…Cuando los roles se invierten.** – Dijo para después llevar sus manos al botón del pantalón del joven Loud y desabrocharlo.

" _Sip… esta loca definitivamente quiere que me dé un ataque"_ Pensó mientras tragaba grueso.

* * *

*se esconde en un bunker de Sam The Stormbringer y de Sam Jr porque volvió cortarle a la mitad la inspiración* Tengo una docena de cahuamas de cerveza artesanal y un camión de tinta verde, serán tuyos si no me matas... ¿Si? :'v


	4. Chapter 4

Fuckin vida real

* * *

Lincoln creía que enloquecería en cualquier momento, lo cual sería realmente patético teniendo en cuenta que Tabby solo había pasado su mano por su entrepierna levemente y ahora le estaba desabrochando el pantalón. En su defensa, nunca esperó que esto fuera a suceder esta noche y que estaba por cumplir el sueño de cualquier chico que entraba en "esa edad".

Volvió en si cuando escuchó el sonido de su cierre bajando, la rockera tomo el pantalón de la cintura y comenzó a bajarlo lentamente, Lincoln la ayudó levantando la cadera. Tabby no se detuvo hasta quitárselo completamente; terminada su obra se le quedo viendo el bulto de su entrepierna con un ligero rubor en su rostro, tragó saliva tan fuerte que hasta Lincoln había podido escucharlo. Con una parsimonia que no sabían a quién de los dos mataría primero, la rockera continuo con la última prenda que traía el peliblanco; inconscientemente ambos habían cerrado los ojos mientras la chica le bajaba los calzoncillos al chico Loud. El peliblanco sentía que su corazón explotaría en cualquier momento, lo cual por poco se cumplió al escucharla exclamar.

\- **¡Puta madre!**

Abrió los ojos para ver qué era lo que sucedía, encontrándose con Tabby sentada a un lado, mirando fijamente hacia su "amiguito", con las mejillas totalmente rojas y la boca ligeramente entreabierta. "Jr." no estaba completamente dispuesto, pero para la rockera era algo que la sorprendía bastante.

\- **Wow. Je, je. Es algo grande.** \- Comento con sorpresa. Como cualquier adolescente varón al que le gusta que lo adulen, Lincoln inflo el pecho, orgulloso de haber "impresionado" a una chica con su hombría, se sentía el rey del mundo. Tabby obviamente vio su actitud, por lo que, con una sonrisa traviesa, decidió bajar al chico de su nube. - **Aunque pensándolo mejor no es TAN grande, quizás solo fue la impresión de ver una así de cerca en vivo por primera vez, pensándolo mejor, es un poco pequeña.** \- Sonrió con malicia mientras lo miraba de lado.

\- **¡OYE!** \- Se quejo el peliblanco avergonzado, desinflándose como un globo, y su ego, junto a su amiguito, cayendo a niveles negativos.

Tabby no pudo evitar burlarse de la reacción del chico Loud soltando una risotada, provocando que Lincoln se encogiera en su lugar, aunque tuvo una hermosa vista de los pechos de la chica del mechón purpura, que botaban en sincronía con sus carcajadas, volviéndolo a hipnotizar como al principio, y definitivamente no se podía quejar por eso; "puto" si lo hacía, como decía Kevin. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando la rockera volvió a lanzarse al ataque sobre él, besando sus labios con hambre y lujuria, además de restregar sensualmente sus amigas en su pecho, después de todo, noto como se había quedado hipnotizado viéndolas fijamente una vez más. Después de un rato se despegó y se alejó lentamente para mirar al peliblanco a los ojos, sonriendo con coquetería.

\- **Estoy jugando contigo guapo.** \- Le guiño el ojo divertida después de reírse un poco. - **La verdad, las únicas otras que he visto son en los vídeos de internet que vemos en las pijamadas que hacemos Haiku, Polly y Risas.**

\- **¿¡Ustedes qué!?** \- Pregunto el peliblanco, casi gritando mientras su rostro se tornaba rojo, imaginando cosas que no debería de sus amigas.

Estaba a punto de contestarle cuando sintió algo moviéndose y tocando su vientre. Se separo levantándose un poco y bajo su vista para ver como el miembro de Lincoln regresaba de entre los muertos, siendo ahora era el turno de ella de que se pusiera roja. Regreso a ver al chico Loud y por su expresión parecía que estaba a punto de desmayarse, se daba una idea de que era lo que había imaginado el peliblanco.

\- **Lincoln…** \- Le hablo despacio acercándose a su rostro, el aludido giro tan rápido la cabeza que la rockera creyó que se le rompería el cuello. – **No abras pensado en cosas sucias que hagamos las chicas y yo ¿o sí?** – Lo alcanzo a escuchar tragar saliva mientras sonreía traviesamente.

Por dentro, la del mechón purpura se divertía a lo grande con las expresiones del peliblanco, se le hacían lindas y le encantaba su inocencia e inexperiencia, hasta podía aprovecharse de ella para ocultar su propio nerviosismo, el cual no era pequeño. Por otra parte, Lincoln sabía que después de esa noche necesitaría ir al cardiólogo a que revisara su corazón por tantas impresiones que era casi seguro no solo estuviera debilitado, sino, hasta con zonas muertas.

\- **Te ves tan lindo cuando te pones así.** – Lo provoco la chica picándole la nariz y riendo juguetonamente.

Sin previo aviso el peliblanco abrazo a Tabby y la hizo girar rápidamente, siendo ahora ella la que estaba debajo de él; el movimiento la había tomado tanto por sorpresa que había terminado soltando un grito bastante agudo. Estaba a punto de recriminarle cuando lo vio jadeando con la cara roja mirándola directamente a los ojos, con una mirada que lo hacía parecer que no era el mismo.

\- **¿L-Lincoln?** – Le temblaba la voz a la rockera por su repentino cambio de actitud.

\- **¿Así que te gusta jugar?** – Le dijo entre jadeos. – **¿Qué te parece, si ahora me toca a mí?** – Se acercó a su rostro con una sonrisa depredadora.

\- **¿Eh?** – Fue lo único que pudo decir, totalmente desconcertada.

Lincoln la beso con fuerza mientras paseaba el dedo de su mano por su pecho alrededor de sus tetas sin tocarlas, pasando después por su vientre, hasta bajar peligrosamente cerca de su entrepierna por encima de su falda que aun traía puesta; esta acción le había sacado un chillido ahogado a la chica del mechón. El peliblanco se separó de sus labios y comenzó a darle besos siguiendo el camino del borde de la mandíbula, moviéndose lentamente hacia su cuello; Tabby jadeaba sonoramente, con escalofríos recorriéndole la espalda con cada contacto y sintiendo como su entrepierna volvía a humedecerse ligeramente, la pobre chica traía la mente hecha un remolino, pero cuando parecía que iba a perderse en el torbellino de sus emociones, el peliblanco repentinamente se había detenido cerca de su oído.

\- **¿Li-Lincoln?** – Dijo su nombre mientras trataba de recuperar el aliento.

Pero el muchacho estaba en total silencio, la pobre rockera no sabía que sucedía ni cómo actuar, iba a hablarle una vez más, a ver si respondía cuando fue detenida por una ligera sacudida de parte de Lincoln y un tenue sonido saliendo de su boca, ambos incrementándose gradualmente, hasta que finalmente exploto…

\- **¡Oh por Dios, si pudieras ver tu cara!** – Se reía con tanta fuerza que hasta se agarraba de un costado y algunas lágrimas salían de sus ojos.

La rockera se quedó en shock por el repentino cambio de humor del peliblanco, cuando su mente y su rostro empezaron a cambiar lentamente de la sorpresa a la furia y la vergüenza poniéndose completamente roja.

\- **¡ERES UN IDIOTA!** – Le grito mientras recogía sus piernas para, literalmente, mandar a volar a Lincoln al suelo con ellas.

El peliblanco grito los segundos que estuvo en el aire por que la chica lo había tomado por sorpresa para caer sobre su trasero.

\- **¡Ouch!** **Te llevas y no te aguantas.** – Se quejó una vez levantado y se sobaba el área afectada. Tabby, quien todavía seguía bastante molesta con él, tomo una lámpara que tenía en un buró al lado de su cama y amenazo con arrojárselo a Lincoln. - **¡A la mierda! ¡Espera, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento! Fui un pendejo, lo admito.** – Imploraba perdón agachado en una esquina del cuarto mientras extendía los brazos por si terminaba por lanzarle el objeto.

Tabby seguía furiosa, resoplando por la nariz sin bajar la lámpara ni un centímetro, así estuvo por dos minutos hasta que comenzó a tranquilizarse y a bajar lentamente el objeto en sus manos hasta regresarlo a su lugar para después dejarse caer en la cama con un gruñido y taparse los ojos con su brazo sin molestarse siquiera en cubrirse el pecho. El peliblanco soltó un suspiro de alivio, pero se sintió terrible consigo mismo por lo que le había hecho a su amiga al verla así.

\- **Tabby, lo siento.** – Vio a la rockera levantar un poco su brazo, lo suficiente para que tan solo se viera medio rostro. Pudo notar por la mirada de la chica que seguía molesta; eso le hizo soltar un suspiro de derrota. – **Soy un gran idiota, lamento haberte molestado.**

Se agacho para subirse el bóxer y su pantalón, pero fue detenido por la rockera que se había levantado rápido de la cama después de soltar un suspiro al ver lo que el muchacho iba a hacer.

\- **No lo hagas, aun no te los subas.** – Dijo muy seriamente mientras se acercaba al peliblanco. Este solo la miro con duda y un poco temeroso. – **Tienes razón Linc, yo lo comencé y me quejé cuando me hiciste lo mismo, así que dejemos eso de lado ¿está bien?** – Termino con una pequeña sonrisa que empezaba a mejorar el humor del chico Loud, pero su rostro volvió a cambiar a uno molesto. – **Pero si me vuelves a hacer lo mismo…** \- Y con un movimiento, según Lincoln, tan rápido que ni siquiera Bruce Lee pudiera haberlo detenido, agarro al peliblanco de las pelotas con una mano y les dio un fuerte apretón causando que diera un grito bastante agudo y que casi lo hace desmayarse. – **¡Te juro que lo que te estoy haciendo ahora serán caricias comparadas con lo que te hare! ¿¡Entendiste!?**

\- **¡Si está bien, lo juro, lo juro!** – Al pobre hasta se le iba la voz mientras algunas lágrimas salían de las comisuras de sus ojos.

Tabby soltó las bolas de Lincoln, terminando con ese inhumano sufrimiento. Estaba a punto de tirarse en el piso para retorcerse de dolor cuando Tabby, con una increíble demostración de fuerza, agarro y prácticamente arrojo al peliblanco sobre la cama, ya arriba del mueble dejo que el chico se encogiera sobre sí mismo a gusto. Camino hacia la cama y se acostó a un lado de él y puso se manos detrás la cabeza mientras observaba el techo, no molestándole en lo absoluto que sus pechos estuvieran al aire y que un chico, que a pesar de todo lo sucedido le agradaba bastante, estuviera desnudo de la cintura para abajo al lado de ella, la verdad se sentía bastante cómoda.

Pasaron varios minutos hasta que Lincoln se pudo recuperar lo suficiente como para acostarse correctamente bocarriba. Giro un poco su cabeza para mirar a la del mechón purpura, la cual seguía en la misma posición mirando hacia el techo, aunque con los ojos cerrados y una ligera sonrisa que a Lincoln se le hizo bastante linda, sonrió y también dirigió su vista al techo.

\- **Tabby.** – Hablo sin girar el rostro. La chica hizo un sonido haciendo notar que le estaba prestaba atención. – **Me disculpo por cómo me comporté y porque te hice sentir mal, fui un completo patán idiota.**

\- **No pasa nada amor**. – Ya estaba de mucho mejor humor, incluso volviendo a usar su acento inglés con el chico. – **Yo debería disculparme por lo que les hice a tus… "gomitas".** – Las mejillas de la rockera se colorearon un poco al recordar que había agarrado a Lincoln de las pelotas.

\- **Ja, si bueno, si te soy sincero respecto a eso…** \- La voz del peliblanco se había vuelto bastante nerviosa. La del mechón se giró a verlo y vio que también su rostro había enrojecido notablemente. – **Como que me gustó… mucho… que me apretaras allá abajo.** – En cada frase Lincoln disminuía el volumen de voz mientras apretaba cada vez más los ojos e increíblemente se enrojecía más y más.

La rockera se había quedado muda y con la boca abierta antes de que una carcajada saliera desde lo más profundo de su ser y la hiciera reír por varios minutos hasta el punto de que se le salían las lágrimas y le dolía el costado un poco.

\- **Un consejo gratis amor.** – Le dijo cuándo pudo estar lo suficientemente tranquila como para volver a hablar. – **No dejes que Polly se entere de eso, si no te va a ir MUY MAL.** – Termino haciendo énfasis en la última parte.

\- **¿Qué tiene que ver Polly en todo esto?** – El peliblanco no sabía qué relación tenía la amiga patinadora de su hermana con todo eso.

La rockera del mechón purpura por otra parte no pudo hacer nada más que volver a reír al escuchar la respuesta de su amigo.

" _¡Oh por Dios, o es muy inocente o de plano es idiota! Hasta casi me siento mal por haber querido arrebatarle la inocencia… casi."_

La habitación volvió a quedar en un cómodo silencio, mientras ambos se la pasaban escuchando la música ligeramente disminuida que sonaba en la fiesta del patio trasero de la casa. Había terminado una canción para dar inicio a la siguiente con una guitarra, la cual rápidamente Tabby reconoció, y comenzó a tararear el ritmo del instrumento. Justo iba a comenzar a cantar la letra de la canción cuando fue interrumpida por algo más.

 _ **Let's spend the night together**_

 _ **I know you want it too**_

 _ **The magic of the moment**_

 _ **Is what I've got for you**_

Tabby se giró rápidamente hacia el peliblanco, mirándolo sorprendida al ver que Lincoln conocía y estaba cantando esa canción. El chico Loud por otra parte cuando se dio cuenta de que la rockera lo estaba observando, se giró también hacia ella y continúo cantando, como si le estuviera dedicando la canción.

 _ **The heartbeat of this night**_

 _ **Is made to lose control**_

 _ **And there is something in your eyes**_

 _ **That's longing for some more**_

 _ **Let us find together**_

 _ **The beat we're looking for**_

Fue el turno de la del mechón de sonrojarse, en especial por lo que decía la letra de la canción. Y si bien le gusto la situación, tenía que sacarse una duda.

\- **Oye Linc.** – Lo detuvo de que continuara con el siguiente estribillo. El peliblanco guardo silencio y la miro a los ojos, dándole a entender que tenía su atención. - ¿ **De dónde conoces "** _ **Rhythm of Love"**_ **? Digo, no es precisamente reciente y según Luna no eres tan fan del rock.**

El chico se le quedo viendo a la rockera sin decir una palabra hasta que no pudo evitar darse una palmada en la frente sorprendiendo a la chica para después mirarla chica con una ceja levantada.

\- **¿Qué?** – Pregunto al ver al peliblanco mirarla con incredulidad. No sabía que era lo que esperaba el chico pero que dijera o hiciera; hasta que el hámster en su cabeza volvió a andar en su rueda, lo que le hizo entender. – **Ay soy idiota, la conoces por Luna ¿verdad?** – Le dijo después de darse una palmada en el rostro.

Lincoln simplemente se rio suavemente de Tabby, recibiendo un ligero golpe en el hombro por parte de ella.

\- **Si, Luna solía cantarla bastante cuando andaba con Sam. Antes no sabía porque lo hacía.** – Su voz se volvió jocosa. – **Después crecí y entendí el porqué**. – Un escalofrió recorrió su espalda. La rockera soltó una pequeña risa.

\- **¿Excelente momento para que sonara ahora, eh?**

 _ **Let's reach the top together**_

 _ **One night will never do**_

 _ **An exploding shot of pleasure**_

 _ **Is what I've got for you**_

 _ **Why don't you close your eyes**_

 _ **And let your feeling grow**_

 _ **I make you feel the taste of life**_

 _ **Until your love will flow**_

 _ **Let us find together**_

 _ **The beat we're longing for**_

Mientras la canción seguía su curso ambos jóvenes se ponían más y más exaltados, miraban en direcciones opuestas, tratando lo más posible de evitar mirar a su compañero semidesnudo al lado, especialmente tratando de evitar mirar al otro directamente a los ojos, haciendo que ambos cayeran en un silencio alargado y algo incómodo. Pero no resistiendo más, Tabby lo rompió.

\- **Lincoln yo… yo ya no me siento con la confianza que tenía al principio.** – Su voz sonaba bastante avergonzada; Lincoln la regreso a ver y tenía la mirada agachada, además se notaba que su cabeza había enrojecido algo. El peliblanco ya sabía por dónde iba la situación, pero cuando quiso hablar la chica lo interrumpió. – **Pero quiero continuar con lo que estábamos haciendo.**

Lincoln se sorprendió bastante por lo que le había dicho.

\- **Estas segu…** \- Lo interrumpió antes de que dijera algo más.

\- **No, definitivamente no estoy segura.** – Encaro al peliblanco, y este vio que realmente estaba nerviosa y algo insegura. – **Pero realmente quiero hacerlo.**

El ritmo cardiaco del joven Loud aumento al escucharla decir eso, trago saliva y asintió con la cabeza.

\- **Te seguiré hasta donde tú quieras.**

La chica le sonrió para después acercarse al peliblanco y subirse nuevamente a horcajadas encima de el para volver a empezar a besarse, ahora de una manera mucho más intensa que hacía rato. Tenían más confianza de pasar sus manos por el cuerpo del otro, sintiéndolos. Lincoln tenía miedo de parecer un loco obsesionado, pero simplemente no podía quitar su rostro y su boca de los pechos de la rockera, pero a Tabby parecía no importarle realmente, hasta parecía que le encantaba que "atendiera" tan atentamente a sus amigas.

Aprovechando que ella estaba arriba, la rockera comenzó a bajar por el cuerpo del peliblanco, deslizándose mientras iba dejando un camino de besos hasta su abdomen. Se acomodó entre las piernas de Lincoln, teniendo el miembro del chico prácticamente enfrente de su rostro; con su rostro enrojeciendo levemente y con un poco de vacilación lo tomo con unas de sus manos para apenas moverlo un poco de arriba hacia abajo.

Lincoln tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para no parecer patético por la sensación tan placentera que sentía en su pene, bastante diferente a cuando él se masturbaba; ahora era la mano delicada de una chica; que para que negarlo, era bastante guapa; quien lo movía y podía asegurar que era mucho mejor. El chico Loud la noto bastante vacilante, como sabiendo que más hacer, además de que veía que su respiración se volvió ligeramente agitada.

\- **Oye, tranquila.** – Le dijo llamando su atención para después darle una sonrisa lo más tranquilo que pudiera en esa situación. – **No es obligatorio que lo hagas.**

Eso logro tranquilizarla bastante.

\- **No, pero quiero hacerlo.** – Le contesto con confianza renovada. Lincoln sonrió satisfecho por eso.

Soltando un silencioso suspiro comenzó dándole pequeños besos, empezando por la punta siguiendo por toda la extensión. El pobre peliblanco por otra parte trataba de no volverse loco mientras se mordía el dedo pulgar tratando de no hacer ningún ruido que lo pusiera en ridículo. _"Si me pongo así nada más con esto, no quiero ni imaginarme cuando esto avance"_ Pensaba ligeramente mortificado. La rockera se dio cuenta rápidamente de su predicamento y sonrió con malicia.

\- **¿Qué pasa Linc, estas nervioso?** – Le dijo mirándolo salvaje fijamente a los ojos, volviendo a su anterior estado de coquetería mientras seguía moviendo su mano. – **Por tu amiguito puedo sentir que te pusiste bastante nervioso ¿Quieres que pare?**

\- **Te ahorcare si lo haces.** – Abrió la boca sin pensar.

Poco faltaba para que el chico Loud se diera de topes contra la pared o se arrojara de cabeza por la ventana, por otra parte, la chica del mechón no pudo más que solo reírse.

\- **Tranquilo ansioso, empiezas a parecer desesperado.** – Lincoln soltó una risa nerviosa por su comentario. Tabby siguió riendo un momento para luego mirarlo seriamente. – **Me llegas a empujar la cabeza y te lo arrancare de una mordida ¿entendiste Lincoln Loud?** – Le apunto con el dedo

El peliblanco solo levanto las manos y negaba con la cabeza, mientras que la rockera solo lo observo unos instantes más antes de volver a lo que hacía. Tímidamente saco la lengua, y como con los besos, comenzó a pasarla por todo el miembro del chico, terminando haciendo movimientos circulares en el glande y finalmente meterlo dentro de su boca.

Lincoln respiraba irregularmente mientras apretaba y tronaba los dedos de los pies mientras sentía como si pequeñas corrientes eléctricas y escalofríos recorrieran desde su intimidad, pasando por la espalda y terminaran en su nuca. De vez en cuando un sonido escapaba de su garganta, y le parecía que cada vez que eso sucedía la chica aumentaba la intensidad y el ritmo de lo que hacía. _"Creo que realmente voy a acabar muriendo."_

La rockera realmente ni sabia lo que estaba haciendo, simplemente se estaba dejando llevar por lo que ella creía que excitaría mas al peliblanco, y por los sonidos que hacia y por el rostro que el chico Loud tenía, podía decir que realmente estaba haciendo bien su trabajo. Masajeaba las bolas del joven con una mano, mientras que con la otra lo masturbaba sin siquiera sacar el pene de su boca. Tuvo la tentación de meter uno de sus dedos dentro del ano del peliblanco, pero creyó que eso sería demasiado, quizás en una ocasión futura donde se tuvieran mas confianza.

" _¡Madre del amor hermoso! ¿Qué carajos hacen esta mujer y sus amigas en las pijamadas!?"_ Inconscientemente había llevado una de sus manos a la cabeza de la rockera; cuando sintió que la del mechón se había detenido miró hacia abajo y la vio mirándolo a los ojos con una ceja levantada.

\- **No hare nada raro ni que no quieras, lo juro.** – Dijo levantando la otra mano pero sin quitar la que tenía sobre la cabeza de la rockera.

Tabby simplemente le hizo un gesto de "te estoy vigilando" y continuó con lo suyo. Lincoln sentía que le faltaba poco para llegar al clímax y considero prudente avisarle a su compañera.

\- **Tabby… yo… creo que… estoy a punto de…** \- El pobre chico no podía articular una oración completa, pero creía que la rockera podía entender a que se refería.

Pero en vez de detenerse o liberar su pene, la chica aumento el ritmo de sus movimientos, podía sentir la lengua moviéndose alrededor frenéticamente y sus labios subiendo y bajando por todo su miembro.

\- **Ya no puedo más.** – Dijo gruñendo.

Descargo toda su semilla dentro de la boca de la rockera, quien soltó un quejido mudo de sorpresa. Lincoln cayó rendido en la cama, jadeando y cansado… pero con una sonrisa de desgraciado que nada ni nadie podría quitársela en una semana. Levantó la cabeza para ver como se encontraba su compañera y la vio de rodillas sobre el colchón haciendo un gesto raro. Iba a preguntarle que era lo que ocurría, pero ella le hizo una seña con la mano de que guardara silencio y así lo hizo, unos instantes después y con un sonoro _"gulp"_ vio como la chica se tragaba todo el contenido que tuviera en su boca. El peliblanco se quedo con la boca totalmente abierta mientras que su amiguito que empezaba a morir después de haber acabado una vez, volvía a recobrar firmeza.

\- **¡Gah! ok, eso definitivamente no es lo mío.** – Dijo la rockera con un ligero gesto de asco y un escalofrió recorriendo su espalda.

Lincoln se levantó y se acerco bastante a Tabby, esta se le quedó mirando con duda hasta que el peliblanco rompió cualquier distancia entre ellos y la beso directamente en la boca con bastante pasión. La rockera se sorprendió bastante pero después le siguió el ritmo; recordando lo que le había dicho el chico Loud, de que no haría nada raro a menos que ella quisiera, lentamente empezó a meter su lengua dentro de la boca de su compañero, y justo como creía, él comenzó a hacer lo mismo con la suya. Hubo un momento en el que creyeron escuchar un golpe cerca de ellos, pero a ninguno de los dos le importo en lo mas mínimo. Estuvieron un rato así hasta que la chica del mechón no podía ignorar el pene erecto de Lincoln golpeando constantemente sobre su abdomen.

\- **Parece que alguien esta listo de nuevo.** – Le dijo al peliblanco mientras señalaba su miembro. – **¿Qué dices Linc, listo para el evento principal?**

\- **Ahora te toca a ti alcanzar las estrellas, amor.** – Se acerco hasta susurrárselo en el oído, haciéndola estremecerse.


End file.
